How We Got New Kokiri: Different Version
by YoungLinkZeldaFan123
Summary: This is my different version of "How We Got New Kokiri". You have to read the original, or this will make no sense to you. There's a part: 2 coming up soon. So, keep an eye out for it. This is an unnatural way the Kokiri Forest gets new Kokiri. You'll see. Please, read and positively review on this! And please, positively review on the original, too! Thank you! I hope you enjoy!


****READ PLEASE****

**Disclaimer: Hey, it's ZeldaFan123 again! Sorry that I haven't been writing lately. I haven't been feeling like it. I feel like it now, because I'm bored. Anyway, this is "How We Got New Kokiri: Different Version". The beginning of this is edited. If you haven't already, read the original "How We Got New Kokiri", because you'll be mighty confused if you don't. You have to! Have to! Have to! So, read it! Read it, now! I said read it! Do it! PLEEEASE! :) Thank you! Make sure you review positively on this different version, and if you haven't already, the original version, too. I don't own The Legend of Zelda or its characters... Like I said before... This is a one shot. Anyway, on with the story!**

**How**

**We**

**Got New**

**Kokiri:**

**Different**

**Version**

"Thank you, Maria and Leah. If it weren't for you two, I think my boot wouldn't have fit me anymore, because my ankle would have swollen so bad." said Link. "No problem, Link. It was very nice meeting you. Hopefully, we'll meet again someday when we have a better life." said Maria. "Me, too." said Link. "Bye, Link." said Leah. "Bye, Maria, Leah, and once again, thank you." said Link, as he was heading toward the main door.

Link was about to open the main door, when it opened from the outside. In came a burly man with curly black hair, and a curly black beard. His work clothes were dirty and worn, and he looked mean. Link backed away from the door, and the burly man looked at him, angrily. "H-Hi, mis-mister..." said Link, nervously. The burly man grabbed the front of Link's collar of his tunic, and lifted him up slightly off of the floor. With fear, Link looked up at the burly man. The burly man looked at Maria and Leah, and shouted, "Who is this?! What is he doing here?!" Leah answered, "That's Link, Daddy!" then Maria said, "He's treated very poorly where he lives, so he ran away, and accidentally hurt himself coming to Castle Town. Leah found him in town, and we fixed him up. He's leaving, now, Aya." Aya shouted, "He's not going anywhere! He's staying here!" Aya looked at Link, angrily. Link gulped, and Aya slammed the main door behind them...

…

Saria and the other Kokiri woke up beside the river. _Oh... I thought this was all just a nightmare..._ Saria thought. She stood up, along with the other Kokiri. "Morning, Ms. Saria." said all of the other Kokiri. "Ready to go?" asked Saria, to all of the other Kokiri. "Yes, ma'am." answered all of the other Kokiri, excitedly. "Then, let's go!" said Saria, determined, to all of the other Kokiri. Saria and the other Kokiri marched over the bridge that went across the river, and headed to Kakariko Village. They hoped that they would find Link there.

Once the Kokiri got to Kakariko Village, they separated into different groups. Once they did, they went off to ask the villagers if they'd seen a little boy with golden blonde hair, wearing a green tunic and green hat. But the villagers said, "No." When the villagers said, "No." the Kokiri sighed with disappointment. Eventually, the Kokiri left Kakariko Village, and went over the bridge that went across the river, and headed for Hyrule Castle Town...

…

Aya threw Link onto the chesterfield. Aya shouted, to Maria, "Get me some rope!" Maria quickly said, "But Aya, he didn't do anything to you! Just let him go..." "NOW!" shouted Aya, interrupting Maria. "Of course." said Maria. Maria went into a room that appeared to be a bedroom that was beside the kitchen area. A moment later, Maria came out of the bedroom with some rope. "Give it to me!" ordered Aya, to Maria. Aya was holding Link down so he couldn't escape. Aya roughly grabbed the rope from Maria. Leah shouted, worriedly, "Daddy, what are you doing?!" "Shut up!" shouted Aya. Aya roughly pulled Link up to a sitting position. Aya wrapped the rope around Link's waist and arms, all the way up to his chest and just below his shoulders. Aya knotted it so it couldn't be undone without a knife. Aya shouted, "Maria, get me some more rope!" "Yes, sir." said Maria. Maria went back into the bedroom, and brought out some more rope a moment later. Aya roughly grabbed the rope from Maria. Aya wrapped it around Link's ankles, and knotted it so it couldn't be undone without using a knife. "Leah, get me a dishtowel, now!" ordered Aya. "But Daddy..." cried Leah. "NOW!" shouted Aya, interrupting Leah. Leah quickly nodded.

She headed over to the kitchen area, and grabbed a green and white checkerboard dishtowel out of the drawer. She rushed back over to her burly father. Aya ripped it out of Leah's hand, and tied it around Link's mouth. Link tried to shout, "Let me go!" "Sorry, I can't understand you." taunted Aya. Aya got up from the coffee table, and turned around, so that he faced his wife and daughter. "Is this really necessary?" asked Maria. "Yes." replied Aya. "How?" asked Maria. "Because it is." replied Aya.

Aya went over to Maria, and he pushed her into the bedroom. Maria screamed. She landed on the floor, but she hit her head off of the bed, which made her lose consciousness. "Mama!" shouted Leah, holding out her hand. "You shut up!" shouted Aya, to Leah. "What did you do to Mama?!" shouted Leah, to her father. "The same thing that I'm gonna do to you!" shouted Aya, to Leah. Aya pushed Leah into a wall. Leah screamed. She hit her head, and she lost consciousness, also. She slumped to the floor.

Link tried to shout, "No!" he couldn't, though, with the dishtowel tied around his mouth. Aya turned his head, so that he faced Link, and ordered, "Shut up!" and he turned his head back to face his daughter. Aya grabbed Leah by her collar of her tattered clothes, and he tossed her into the bedroom with her Mother. He slammed the bedroom door, and he turned around, so that he faced Link, who was bound up on the chesterfield. With fear, Link looked at Aya. With an evil grin, Aya was looking at Link...

…

Saria and the other Kokiri were in Hyrule Castle Town. Saria said, to the other Kokiri, "Let's split up, and ask the townsfolk if they'd seen Link." The other Kokiri nodded, and they each went into different groups, and went their separate ways. Saria went into a group with Mido, Liku, Latido, and Johime. She did that to make sure that they were actually searching for Link, and not goofing off. Saria and her group asked multiple townspeople if they'd seen a small boy with golden blonde hair, wearing a green tunic and green hat. Most of them said, "No." or "No, I haven't. I'm sorry." But one other said, "Why yes. He was with a little blonde-headed girl." It was a blonde woman with a braid. She was wearing fairly decent clothes. Saria asked, "Do you know where they went?" and the woman said, "I don't know. Sorry, honey." Saria said, "It's OK. Thank you." Saria and her group went in one direction, and the woman went in another direction. Saria and her group went into buildings, and asked the same thing, but they all said, "No." Saria and her group left the last building that they were in, and went into the back alley. They asked the people back there. They said, "I don't know... Maybe..." They sounded drunk and/or stoned. "Thanks anyway..." Saria would say, through gritted teeth. They went up to the door, which was in the back alley, and knocked on it...

…

Aya walked over to Link, and picked him up by his tied arms. Aya shouted, "You're never gonna leave here! I'm gonna make your life even more miserable than it already is!" Link had his eyes squeezed shut. Aya threw Link back down onto the chesterfield, which made him lay down from the impact of the throw. Aya sat on the chesterfield beside Link's head. Link tried to look at him, but he could barely see him. Aya asked Link, "What should I do to you later, hm? Should I... beat you?... Should I... cut you?... Hmm... I think I'll do both." Aya decided. Link did a muffled gasp, and started to shake with fear. Aya leaned his head down, so their noses were almost touching. Aya said, "I'm gonna have so much fun with you later, and Maria and Leah will be watching, too." Link trembled with fear, and he began to whimper.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the main door. Aya looked up at the direction of the door, and said quietly, to himself, "Oh... shit..." Quickly, Aya picked up Link by his tied ankles, so that he was up-side-down, but his hat didn't fall off. Aya rushed over to the bedroom door, and opened it. He threw Link into the bedroom, and Aya quickly, but quietly, closed the bedroom door, and locked it.

Link landed on the floor, which made him smack his head off of it, and he slipped into unconsciousness, just like Maria and Leah were...

Aya quickly went to the main door, and opened it. He acted as nice as possible. He asked, "Hello. May I help you?" "Yes. We're looking for a little boy with golden blonde hair. He's wearing a green tunic and green hat. Kinda like theirs." said Saria, as she pointed to Mido, Liku, Latido, and Johime. Aya said, trying to sound honest, "Sorry, but I haven't seen him..." "Are you sure?" asked Saria. "Yes, young lady. Good luck..." said Aya, trying to sound honest. "OK. Thank you, sir." said Saria. "Yeah, bye." said Aya. Saria and her group headed down the back alley further. Aya silently giggled, and he shut the main door...

…

Saria and her group went up to doors in the back alley, asking the same thing. Each and every person said, "No." Eventually, Saria and her group made it out of the back alley, and they were back in the main part of Hyrule Castle Town. "Well... it looks like Link's not here anymore... We've asked everybody..." said Saria, disappointed. Mido stated, to Saria, "Everybody except for the King." "Yeah, Mido, but we'll never get passed the gate of the castle..." stated Saria, disappointed. "Gate? What gate?" asked Mido, confused. Saria turned to Mido, and said, "The gate that goes to the castle, Mido. Didn't you know? Every castle has a gate with guards protecting the castle from intruders. We, Mido, are considered as intruders to the guards at the gate." "Oh... Well, I didn't know that..." said Mido. "Well, now, you do." said Saria. "Come on, Everybody. Let's go. There's other places that we need to search. We'll start again tomorrow... It's getting dark..." said Saria. "Can we stay in Castle Town tonight?" asked Liku, to Saria. "I guess... It'll be safer anyway..." said Saria. "Come on, let's go find a place to rest." said Saria, to her group.

The other Kokiri found Saria and her group, and joined them in finding a place to rest. While looking for a place to rest, Saria asked the other groups, "So, did you ask everyone? Everywhere?" Cheemo answered Saria, "Almost everyone and everywhere, Ms. Saria. The back alley scared us... We didn't want to go back there..." Saria sighed. She said to Cheemo, "Well, at least my group and I checked the back alley." "Sorry, Ms. Saria." said Cheemo, sadly. "It's OK, Cheemo." said Saria. She was tired and stressed. All that she wanted to do, was sleep and find Link. She would sleep, but would she ever find Link? Saria and the other Kokiri found a place to rest. It was a tree that was beside a building that was beside Hyrule Castle Town's Entrance/Exit. They all laid under the tree, and immediately, fell asleep. They were exhausted from searching all day long.

Before Saria fell asleep, she thought, _I hope we find Link tomorrow... I hope he's OK... _and she fell asleep...

…

When Link woke up, he found that he was blindfolded, and sitting on a chair. The dishtowel wasn't tied around his mouth anymore. He noticed that his wrists were tied behind the chair. His ankles were tied to both of the front legs of the chair. His waist, and his chest had rope around them, binding him to the chair. "So, you're awake, are you?" said a voice. A deep male voice. "Let me go, Aya. Let Maria and Leah go, too." said Link, firmly. "Oh, I don't think I'll be doing that, brat." said Aya. Then Aya said, "You think you're so tough, kid! Well, I got news for you! You're not! You look helpless, and you ARE helpless! So is Maria and Leah..." Maria and Leah were both tied up the same way Link was to a chair, but they weren't blindfolded. They were gagged with dishtowels like Link was earlier...

Aya said, to Link, "They won't help you... They _can't_ help you... They're just going to sit, and watch you be beaten to death..." And out of nowhere, something hit Link in the side of his head. He yelled out in pain and shock. Then he was punched in the face. He yelped from the pain. Aya punched Link in the face multiple times. He yelped in pain every time. He was spitting out blood. Link refused to cry. He needed to be tough. Tougher than Aya. Aya punched Link in the stomach. Three times he did. Link groaned in pain every time.

Maria was trying to shout, "No! No! Aya, please stop!" She couldn't, though, with the dishtowel over her mouth. And Leah was trying to yell, "Daddy, stop it! You're hurting him!" She couldn't, though, with the dishtowel tied around her mouth. Link got clubbed in the back of his head with a large, long stick. Link was trying to say quietly, to himself, "I can take it... I can take it... I'm stronger than him... I am... I can take it..." Aya heard Link, and he said, amused, "Oh, you are, are you?" Then Aya said, "Well, if you're so strong, then take this!" Aya pulled out a knife. He stabbed Link in the stomach, but not all the way through, just a little bit. Link screamed. That was the last straw. Link began crying, but the tears just soaked into the blindfold. "See? You're a weakling! A wimp! A little baby!" taunted Aya. "I am not!" Link managed to shout, through tears. "Oh, really?" said Aya, amused. Then Aya said, "Alright, then take this!" Aya knelt down, and untied Link's right ankle, the sprained one. "This is your sprained ankle. I can tell, 'cause it's all swollen. Well, it won't be a sprained ankle anymore," said Aya. Aya took the large, long stick, and smacked Link's sprained ankle so hard that it cracked. "it'll be broken..." finished Aya. Link screamed at the top of his lungs. He continued to scream, and he eventually sobbed. "You're not so strong, now, are you?" said Aya, with an evil grin. Link didn't say anything. He had his head bowed down, and was sobbing.

Angrily, Aya stood up, and grabbed onto the hair on the front of Link's head, and pulled his head up. Then Aya said, evilly, "Say that you're not strong. That you're a wimp, a weakling, and a little baby!" "No!" Link managed to shout, through tears. Aya let go of Link's hair and he punched Link in the side of his head, which knocked him out cold...

…

Saria woke up screaming. Mido and the other Kokiri got woken up by Saria's screaming. "Saria, what's wrong?!" asked Mido, panicked. Saria busted into tears, and she hugged Mido, which shocked him. He hugged her back. She managed to say, through tears, "I had a nightmare! I had a nightmare that Link got beaten to death! I'm afraid that it's true, Mido! I'm afraid that it's true!" Mido said, comfortingly, "I'm sure that it's not true, Saria. It's just a nightmare, I'm sure." "I hope... you're right..." Saria barely said, through tears. "I'm sure that I am, Saria." said Mido, comfortingly.

Saria let go of Mido. She wiped away her tears, and said, "Everybody, go back to sleep. I'll be right back." "Where are you going, Ms. Saria?" asked a Kokiri. "Not far. I'll be back soon." replied Saria.

Saria stood up, dusted herself off, and went to the Hyrule Castle Town's Entrance/Exit. She leaned up against the drawbridge, which was now up, so nobody could get in, or out, and she was wondering, _Was Link really beaten? Where is he? I hope he's OK... Dear Goddesses, I hope he's OK..._ She started to cry. She just wanted to find Link...

…

Link woke up. He noticed that the blindfold was off. He had a splitting headache. He felt sticky blood on the side of his head. He was still bound to the chair, though. A throbbing, sharp pain was going up his leg. The pain kept pulsating. Out of nowhere, Maria walked up to him with a cloth. She knelt down beside him. She placed the cloth on the side of his head. He yelled in pain when the cloth made contact with his head. The cloth was ice cold. She asked him, quietly, "How do you feel, hon?" Link answered, strained and quietly, "Like I got the crap beaten out of me." Then Maria said to Link, quietly, "We shouldn't say very much, because Aya's sitting right over there on the chesterfield, looking at us with a rifle." (They invented rifles, OK?)

Then Maria took the ice cold cloth away from Link's head, and tied it around his now broken ankle. The ice cold cloth felt good on his broken ankle. "What are you doing?" Aya asked, in a gruff voice. Maria answered him, "I'm helping him, Aya." "Get away from him." Aya said, in a gruff voice. "No, Aya. I'm fucking sick of you always telling me and Leah what to do... This child needs help, Aya, and he's going to get it!" "He's going to get it alright," said Aya, in a gruff voice. Aya continued, gruffly, "when I'm done with him tomorrow..." Link gulped when Aya said that. "You will not do anything to him tomorrow, Aya!" Maria said, sternly. "Oh, I think I will..." Aya chuckled. "Fuck you..." Maria said, to Aya, with disgust. "I'll be right back, honey." said Maria, to Link. Link slightly nodded, and Maria stood up. She went into the kitchen area, and grabbed another cloth out of the drawer. She came back, and knelt down beside Link again, and placed the dry cloth on Link's stab wound.

Link cringed, and he held his breath, taking the pain. He finally breathed out. Link asked Maria, quietly and strained, "What is he going to do to me tomorrow, Maria?" Maria answered him, quietly, "I don't know, sweetheart. I just don't know..." Link whispered, to Maria, "I am scared, Maria. I really am." "I know, honey, you gotta stay strong, though. OK? You ARE stronger than him. You WILL make it through this. I don't know if there's anything that I can do to prevent him hurting you again tomorrow. We can't leave. Aya is going to be watching us, and he's got us trapped in here with no escape. We need to get help. If there was only a way to get help without Aya knowing..." whispered Maria, to Link. Then Maria whispered, "I'll think of something. I will..."

_**The next morning... **_

Link was jolted awake when he was punched in the face by Aya. Link quickly, with fear, looked up at Aya, who had an evil grin. Link gulped. Quickly, Aya bent down, and untied Link's ankle. And quickly, Aya went behind the chair that Link was tied to. Aya untied the rope that was around Link's chest, and the rope that was around Link's waist. Then Aya untied Link's wrists. And before Link could go anywhere, Aya grabbed him underneath his left underarm, and lifted him up, out of the chair that he was once tied to.

Aya brought Link out onto the main floor (the floor in between the coffee table and the kitchen area). Aya tossed Link down onto the floor like a rag doll. Link let out a little whimper in pain. He got up, off of his stomach, and onto his knees. He tried to get up, off of the floor, but he was just shoved back down by Aya. Link remained lying on his stomach, on the floor. Link began to whimper. While Link was lying on the floor, he noticed a towel was tied around his waist, making sure that his stab wound didn't bleed anymore, and saving him from an infection, for now...

Suddenly, a bucket with hot, soapy water and a sponge slammed down beside Link. When the bucket slammed onto the floor, a bit of the hot, soapy water spilled out and splashed Link in the face. Link squeezed his eyes shut, so that the hot, soapy water didn't splash into his eyes. "Clean the floor! Make sure it's spotless!" ordered Aya. Aya continued, "If it's not spotless, then I'll beat you again, and this time, it'll be worse than last night! Do you hear me?" "Yes, sir..." replied Link, quietly and nervously. "Speak up, brat, I can't hear you!" shouted Aya. "Yes, sir!" shouted Link. "That's a good boy." said Aya, cracking a smile. "Now, get moving!" ordered Aya, kicking Link in his right foot, which made Link grunt in pain. "You have an hour." Aya said, in a gruff voice.

Aya walked away from Link, and sat on the chesterfield. Link got back up, onto his knees, and grabbed the sponge out of the bucket. The hot, soapy water burned Link's hand. He wrung the dripping hot, soapy water out of the sponge. With both hands, Link scrubbed the floor with the sponge. Link began to cry a little bit. He thought, _This is all Mido's fault... It's all Mido's fault... _

…

Saria and the other Kokiri woke up. They yawned and stretched. "Come on, guys, let's get moving." said Saria, still half asleep. "But Saria, I have to pee..." whined Mido. "Fine then, go pee! In fact, I have to go myself." said Saria. She sounded stressed and frustrated. All of the Kokiri stood up, and they went into one of the buildings to do you know what...

Once they were finished, they continued their search for Link. The Kokiri all left Hyrule Castle Town. "Where do we go, now?" asked Mido, to Saria. "We're heading for Zora's Domain, and if Link is not there, then we'll head to Gerudo Valley. And if he is not there either, then we'll head to Lake Hylia." answered Saria. Mido said with sorrow, "Saria, I can't help but feel that this is all my fault..." Saria said, to Mido, a little stressed and frustrated, "I don't want to lie to you, Mido, but yeah, this is mostly your fault." "Can you ever forgive me, Saria?" asked Mido. "I don't know." answered Saria. The Kokiri all walked across Hyrule Field in the early morning, and the sun was just rising. Zora's Domain wasn't too far away. They hoped that they would get there by noon...

…

An hour had almost passed, and Link was almost finished scrubbing the floor. He quickly looked up at Aya, who was sitting on the chesterfield, watching Link. Link's face was sweaty and dirty. All of Link's body felt sweaty and dirty. "Keep going, boy!" ordered Aya, to Link, in a gruff voice. Link looked back down at the floor, and he continued to scrub the floor.

An hour was up. "Time's up!" Aya said loudly, to Link. Aya got up, off of the chesterfield, and went over to where Link was on the floor. Link was in front of the main door. "Stand up, boy!" ordered Aya, to Link. Link stood up as fast as he could. Once he stood up, Aya ordered him to sit on the chesterfield. Link did just that. Although, he hobbled all the way there. Aya was inspecting the floor. So far, so good. "Nice job, boy. I thought for sure that you wouldn't be able to..." Aya got interrupted when he saw a little bit of yellow liquid on the floor. "What's that?" Aya asked Link, as he was pointing to the yellow liquid on the floor, and was looking at Link, a little displeased. "Umm... I was going to clean it up... But I didn't get a chance to... I ran out of time..." said Link, nervously. He was also a little embarrassed that he had actually peed on the floor. Then Link said, nervously, "I had to go really bad... It just came out... I just couldn't hold it in anymore... I'm sorry, sir..." Aya started to get a little angry, and he said, "So you peed on the floor?" "Yes, sir... I'm sorry..." said Link, as he bowed his head down, and shed a few tears. "I knew that you weren't gonna clean the floor properly! I just knew it!" said Aya. He sounded frustrated.

Aya stormed over to Link, who was sitting on the chesterfield. Aya grabbed Link by the hair on the front of his head, and dragged him off of the chesterfield. Link cried out in pain, and he was hanging onto his hair, so it wouldn't hurt so bad, and so that Aya wouldn't rip it out. Link cried out, "Maria, Leah, help me!" "They can't help you! They're locked in the bedroom!" shouted Aya. Aya purposely dragged Link through his own pee on the floor. Aya dragged Link onto the chair that he was tied to before, and before Link could go anywhere, Aya forced Link's arms behind the chair, and he picked up some of the remaining rope on the floor, and he tied Link's wrists together. Aya grabbed the large, long stick that was in the corner of the kitchen area. Link screamed, "No!" and Aya hit Link in the side of the head again with the large, long stick. Link cried out in pain. Aya bent down. He untied the cloth that was around Link's broken ankle, and he smacked it again with the large, long stick. Link let out a scream. He could hardly breathe. The pain was too much. Aya stood up, and he untied the towel that was around Link's waist. Aya jabbed Link in the stomach with the large, long stick. Link hurled forward and moaned in pain. Link wanted to throw up. Aya jabbed him in the stomach again. This time, Link actually did throw up. He threw up onto his lap. Link threw his head back and was trying to say, "Please, stop... Please... I can't take it anymore..." Link sounded like he was out of breath. He, eventually, passed out...

…

The Kokiri were almost at Zora's River. It took them a few more minutes to get there. Once they got there, they walked up the river. They finally got to the entrance of Zora's Domain, but a waterfall was blocking the way into the domain. Saria noticed a weird looking spot on the ground, and said, "Hey, I know that symbol! I'm pretty sure that's the Triforce symbol! What's the Triforce symbol on the ground for?" "Maybe it's the way to get into Zora's Domain, Saria." said Mido. "Maybe... But what are we supposed to do with the symbol to get into the domain?" asked Saria. Then Saria said, "I don't think Link would be here... We're going to head to Gerudo Valley. Come on, everyone." All of the Kokiri walked back up Zora's River. They made it back out to Hyrule Field, and they headed for Gerudo Valley...

…

When Link woke up, he noticed that he was still tied to the chair like he was before he passed out. He looked down at his lap, and the bile was still on his lap, but it was starting to dry. Just looking at vomit made Link want to puke. He looked back up from his lap. He looked over at the chesterfield, which had Aya sitting on it with a rifle. Aya was staring at Link like "if you move, I'll kill you" kind of look. The door to the bedroom was still closed, so that meant that Maria and Leah were still locked inside the bedroom. Link sighed. _I'm never gonna get out of here...___ Link thought. Then he thought, _My head is killing me... Anywhere is better than here... Even the Kokiri Forest... I wonder how Saria's doing? Maybe she's hooked up with Mido... Maybe they're not looking for me... Maybe they could care less... Saria is like an angel... She loves me... I could go for some food right now... I'm starving... _Link's thoughts didn't make much sense, because he was hit on the head too many times. It caused brain damage. Link looked at the urine on the floor, and he thought, _Did I do that? Oh, yeah, I did, didn't I?..._

Link looked at Aya, who was sitting on the chesterfield, and asked, "Sir, can I have some... food?" "No." Aya answered, sternly. "Aww... Why not?" whined Link. "Because." answered Aya. Then Aya said, sterly, "And quit whining, you baby!" "Who are you calling a baby?" asked Link. "You. Duh." answered Aya. Link groaned. He slid down in his chair a bit, and fell asleep...

_**One hour later...**_

Link woke up again. He saw that Aya was fast asleep on the chesterfield. _This is my chance to escape... _ Link thought. Link placed his feet firmly on the floor, even though it hurt his broken ankle. Since his chest, waist, and feet weren't tied, he would be able to escape much easier, hopefully... He tried to stand up slowly, and quickly at the same time. It took a few minutes, but he did it. He wasn't tied to the chair anymore. He slowly hobbled over to the large, long stick that was in the corner of the kitchen area. The large, long stick was leaning up against the wall and the counter. Link stood up against the large, long stick, and he ever so gently, moved his arms up and down, so that the roughness of the wood of the stick, would cut the rope off of his wrists. It took a little while for the rope to break away from his wrists, but it finally did.

Link slowly hobbled over to the bedroom door. He tried to open it, but it wouldn't open. It was locked. Link turned the lock on the door, and he opened it. Once Link hobbled in, he saw that Maria, nor Leah were in the bedroom. Link hobbled into the bedroom a bit further. He saw that the water closet had no one in it. And he saw that no one was in Leah's bedroom, either... _Where could they have gone? _ Link thought. Link noticed that the window above the bed in Maria and Aya's bedroom was broken. Link hobbled over to the bed and sat on it. He saw a little note on the nightstand. He took the note off of the nightstand, and read it. The note said:

_Dear Link,_

_We ever so carefully broke the window. We went to find help. Be strong! Be back soon! Hang on... I hope that you can escape before we get back... _

_Maria and Leah_

Link set the note back down on the nightstand. He carefully stood up on the bed, and started to climb out the window. But he was pulled back through the window. Link tried to scream, "HELP ME! SOMEBODY! PLEASE! HELP ME!" But Aya's hand went over his mouth. Aya forced Link down onto the bed, so that he was lying on his back. Aya had more rope, and, with one hand, because Aya's other hand was over Link's mouth, tied Link's wrists to the headboard of the bed. Aya stuffed a dishtowel in Link's mouth. Link tried to spit it out, but he couldn't. Aya saw the note that Maria and Leah left on the nightstand, and he picked it up, and read it. His eyes widened with amazement. "Hmm... I wonder where the wife and daughter went!" said Aya. Aya went around the bed, and he climbed onto the bed, and laid beside Link.

Aya roughly grabbed Link's chin and made the beaten boy face him. With fear, Link stared into Aya's eyes. And Aya had a look of evil staring into Link's eyes. Aya didn't let go of Link's chin, and he asked, "Do you know where they went?" Quickly, Link shook his head "no". "You won't protect them from me forever, Link! I'll make you tell me! Even if I have to beat it out of you!" said Aya, evilly. Link began to whimper. "So, I'll give you one last chance. Where are they?" said Aya, evilly. Link shook his head "no" again. "Alright, you asked for it." said Aya, evilly. Aya untied Link's wrists from the headboard of the bed, and once they were untied from the headboard, Aya tied them again, and pulled Link's arms, dragging him off of the bed. He dragged Link out of the bedroom, into the main room.

Aya dragged Link up, onto the chesterfield, and flipped him over, so that he was lying on his stomach. Aya also brought rope with him, and he tied Link's ankles together. Aya said, "I'll be right back." He went over to the kitchen area, and grabbed a knife out of the drawer. At this time, Link wanted to escape more than ever, because Aya's beatings got worse and worse every time. So Link rolled off of the chesterfield. But Aya grabbed onto the back of Link's filthy tunic, and placed him back on the chesterfield. Aya sat on top of Link, which made Link grunt in pain. Aya started to gently move the knife down the side of Link's gashed head, making the filthy boy quiver with fear. Aya gently moved the knife down Link's cheek, shoulder, and arm. "What should I do first? Your head? Your face? Your shoulder? Or your arm?" Aya asked Link, evilly. Link tried to get out the muffled word, "Neither." he couldn't, though, with the dishtowel in his mouth.

Aya moved the knife up to Link's gash again, and started to gently move it down again. Aya said, evilly, "I think I'll do your head first." Link quivered with fear. Aya cut down the side of Link's head, down his cheek. Link did a muffled scream in pain. Then Aya moved the knife down to Link's shoulder, and cut it, too, all the way down to his elbow. Link whimpered in pain, and he closed his eyes, and tears started to come out of his eyes. Aya said, "Aww. Now, you're crying." Link tried to ask, "Why are you doing this?" it just came out muffled, though.

Aya got up, off of Link, and he yanked on the back collar of Link's tunic, pulling him off of the chesterfield. Aya forced Link back down onto the chesterfield, so that he was lying on his back. Aya sat on top of Link again, which made Link grunt in pain. Aya gently moved the knife down Link's neck. Link whimpered with fear. Aya said, quietly, but evilly, "Shh. Tell me where Maria and Leah went, and I'll stop." Tears started to come out of Link's eyes again. Link shook his head "no". "Alright, then." said Aya, evilly. Aya hit Link in the nose with the hilt of the knife. Link's nose started to bleed. Link did a muffled yell in pain, and quickly turned his head away from the force of the impact of the knife.

Aya threw the knife away, and it landed on the other side of the room. Aya pressed his hands against Link's neck, choking him. "Tell me where they are! Tell me!" Link could barely breathe. He was trying to gasp for air, and his eyes were widened with fear. Finally, Aya let go of Link's neck. Link was trying to gasp for air, but couldn't really get it with the dishtowel in his mouth. Link, eventually, passed out. Aya had an evil smile on his face.

Aya took the dishtowel out of Link's mouth. Aya got off of Link, and left him lying unconscious on the chesterfield. Aya went over to the kitchen area, and just then, something or someone was banging up against the door, and after a moment, the door fell onto the floor. Standing in the doorway, was Maria, Leah, and their neighbours that lived further down the alley. Their neighbours were burly men like Aya, but nicer. One burly man had blonde hair and a blonde beard, wearing similar clothes to Aya. The other man was also burly. He had light brown hair and a light brown beard. He also wore similar clothes to Aya.

Immediately, Leah ran over to Link, who was lying unconscious on the chesterfield. The light brown-headed man and the blonde-headed man went over to Aya, who was holding his hands out in front of himself, saying, nervously, "Look, boys... I can explain... We're pals, aren't we?... Aren't we?..." Aya was backing up against the wall. The two other men were slightly larger than Aya, so they were able to grab a hold of him with ease. They grabbed him by his underarms, and walked him out of the room, saying, "Come on. You're in big trouble." and the light brown-headed man and the blonde-headed man walked him out of the main door that was no longer there.

Meanwhile, Leah was sitting on her knees on the floor beside the unconscious Link, who was lying on the chesterfield. Leah was crying, and she was petting his golden blonde bangs. Maria took her eyes away from the main doorway, and looked at her daughter and Link. She was looking at them with sorrow. Leah looked back at her Mother. She was still crying, and she said, "Mama, we've gotta help him... We've gotta help him... Please... We've gotta help him..." Maria went over to Link, who was on the chesterfield, and knelt down beside her daughter. Maria looked at Link. He was barely breathing. She touched his left leg with her right hand, and she began to cry in her other hand. The poor boy needed help, and he needed help now.

_**To be Continued...**_

**A/N: Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it! ^_^ Originally, I wasn't going to make a part: 2, but I've decided to. It'll make it more exciting and interesting! Review positively, please! I'd just like to say, thank you for all of the positive reviews, and constructive criticism. It helps me a lot with my writing! It gives me confidence to make my dream of becoming an author come true! Keep on going with the great reviews! Later! ^_^**

**, ZeldaFan123 **


End file.
